The Platt's Meet The Cullen's
by Ayanie
Summary: When the Platt girls move to the small town of Forks Washington they had no clue that there live's were going to change forever. Accept for Alice who has been spend more time in her head then with her Family
1. Chapter 1 (BPOV)

AN: I own nothing. All mistakes are mine.

(BPOV)

Standing at the airport with my sister's and mother I looked out the large glass wall and smiled at the dark rainy sky.

I knew I had picked the best place Rose had fought with me saying we should move back to London that it had been long enough but I just had a feeling and it was my turn to chose.

Alice was quick to agree with me to the shock of everyone when asked why she was so eager to come to such a small town with the closest mall being at least an hour away. She just shrugged and smiled.

_"Twenty minutes top's with one of us driving."_ She had said as she ran up the stairs to start packing.

Esme was just happy that the hospital was hiring and she would be able to do something other then stay home. She had been working on her control more and more and was all but immune to the smell of blood these days.

We were all proud of her she had been a nurse before she was turned but hadn't been able to even step into a hospital since.

Grabbing our bags and walking out to the rental car Rose had gotten us we drove to the house Esme had purchased.

Alice was the first to talk. " We need to do a few thing's to keep up pretenses. First we get to the house and set everything up. Keep the living room packed the neighbors from down the block are going to come visit for a few minutes about 20 minutes in."

"Then we need to hit the grocery store and do a little shopping." She added smiling. " I'm not going. I can't stand the smell of those places." Rose told us as she drove down the street were our new house was, there weren't many houses on this street and the woods were behind us it was perfect.

"NO! You have to go Rose people need to see us all around and our first introduction to the community has to be as a family." She half yelled.

"Alice why are you freaking out about this you have never cared before who went grocery shopping as long as one of us did it." I asked.

Esme agreed. " Yes Alice what's with you lately you been distant spending more time in that head of yours then with us."

Alice shrugged shaking her head. " I just want everyone to see us together to see our family as one. Is that too much to ask? " Her face was pure innocence's to anyone outside the car but we knew better, she was up to something.

We parked outside the house and smiled looking at the large house sitting at the back of the lot. It was a wooden Victorian style house painted in a light rose and white detailing.

Alice ran out of the car a little less human then we would have liked and opened the front door to see all our boxes sitting out in the living room. " Top room on the left is mine back room is the closet." She said shooting up the stairs.

Rose sighed and pulled the few bags' we did bring with us up to the house.

Esme had claimed the only bedroom that was down stairs and Rose had taken the one across from Alice's leaving me with the one that sat at the front of the house facing the street.

The only plus was that I had a huge balcony that was the length of the front of the house. Smiling standing outside looking over the street I could hear them all rushing around setting everything up. I sighed seeing an old Honda pull up to the front of the house. " Their here." I whispered quietly knowing they would all hear me.

Alice was the first to the door to great our new neighbor's a man his wife and a young blond haired boy stood at our doorstep.

"Well hello there. I am Amanda Newton and this is my husband Michael and our son Mike." The woman said. She was short curly blond hair. She smiled sweetly at us.

"Hello. My Name is Esme Platt and these are my daughter's Rosalie, Alice and Bella. Why don't you come in." She said stepping away from the door the three of them walked in looking around at all the boxes.

"You seem so young to have daughter's there age. No offense lady's." Michael said smiling sweetly at us.

"Esme adopted us when she aged out of the system." the lie was fluid when it came out of Rosalie lips and with her tone and attitude the humans dropped the subject with out a second thought.

"Oh well. I am so happy someone bought this house when I saw the workers fixing it up just couldn't wait to meet the new neighbors. If you girl's need anything we are just down the street."

"Thank you very much Mrs. Newton." Esme said sweetly.

"Oh! Mrs. Newton is my mother in law. Please call me Amanda."

Amanda said smiling walking to the door. "Come by anytime."

Her husband and son said quick goodbyes and they were on their way.

"Damn they look a lot like the Cullen's." Mike said to his parents when he thought they were far enough away.

We could hear his mother scolding him as they left.

Cullen's who were the Cullen's and what did Mike mean that we looked like them.

Turning to Alice staring at her. " Who are the Cullen's Alice?" I asked a bit upset.

Rosa was standing next to Bella with her hand's crossed looking just as pissed.

Esme sighed waiting for an answer. " I thought I smelled other Vampire's when we were driving up."

Alice sighed knowing she had to say something or the girl's would flip out more. " There are other Vampire's here four them." She said.

"Four Vampire's Alice! Are you crazy we could be killed this could be there territory." Rose was extremely protective of her us.

"There vegetarians like us Rosa were safe I have seen It. " she said tapping here head.

"I'm with Rosa on this one Alice you should have told us. We could be hurt or worse killed if we didn't know about the other's." I said sighing rubbing my hands down my arm.

Esme sighed. "What's done is done. We will meet with this other coven."

"Family." Alice quickly corrected. " The consider themselves a family." She said quietly.

"This family and we will work this out if we must leave we will leave but if Alice believe they mean us no harm we might just gain new friends."

An like that the decision was made we would meet the family and see how it goes.

Alice was all smiles as we finished the house quickly. "To the store we go!" She danced out to the car getting in the back.


	2. Chapter 2 (BPOV)

AN: Again all mistakes are mine.

(BPOV)

Parking at the only supermarket in the tiny town I noticed all the older cars and released how much our cars would not fit in.

Getting out and walking into the store Esme tock the lead smiling sweetly at the passing patrons and added random things to the cart.

I hated the grocery store it smelled awful. But Esme normally made two of use go once a week to pick up a few things.

Alice was walking quietly smiling. I watched her eyes glaze over when we stopped in the cereal isle and her hole body started to vibrate as she came out of the vision she looked up to the end of the isle and that's when I herd them.

I was in shock that I hadn't noticed before but I had been holding my breath.

"Jasper, I'm going to kick your ass when we get home the only reason you even won was because Edward was signaling what my next move would be."

"Yeah right. Carlisle you were watching I won fair and square didn't I?"

"Please leave me out of this boys."

They had just turned the corner and stopped dead in their tracks looking down the isle at us.

The air was thick with tension. " I am going to kill you Alice. " Rose was the first to speak out of everyone and we herd a low growl from one of the boys at her threat.

The man pushing the cart slowly made his way at a human pace towards us stopping a few feet from us when he herd Rosa warning growl.

" My name is Carlisle Cullen these are my son's." He was looking at Esme as he spoke.

" Esme, it's a pleasure to meet you Carlisle these are my daughter's. Its nice to meet you."

"The pleasure is mine. Did you all just move into town? I thought I smelled other's in the area this morning."

"We just moved into the old Victorian house on Willow Street. We didn't know there were others around this area. Well most of us."

Esme looked at Alice still bit annoyed.

Carlisle laughed softly shocking everyone. "Yes well. We keep residence in a house a bit out of town in the woods. I see we keep the same diet. May I ask where you by the idea?"

"It's a long story. It would be best if you were to meet us at our house. Were drawing quite a crowd." Esme said quietly.

Looked around a few people were hanging back watching us.

Then I herd the most beautiful voice it was low and handsome but strong. " There trying to figure out if we knew each other before today. A few of them are shocked that the Cullen's are talking to anyone at all." said my own personal god. I was sure I gasped when he spoke.

He was tall, muscular but not overly with the most beautiful face of the four, his strong feature's still had a sort of boyish charm to them and I couldn't keep my eyes off of him.

If I was still human I would have blushed when he turned and looked at me I was a bit shocked at the frustrated look on his face but he quickly smiled sweetly at me.

"How would you know that?" Rosa asked a bit annoyed. " Never mind. Meet us at our house at midnight." she said quickly before grabbing a box of cereal and turning around walking away.

I followed her after taking one last look at the boy. I felt myself crushed at the thought of being away him and smiled sweetly at him before turning away.

Esme sighed. " We will see you then. " She said walking away.

To say Rosa was pissed was understatement she was yelling at everyone especially Alice. " Four Vampire four MALE vampire's Alice! I can't believe you. " She was sitting in the back yelling at her.

I looked at Esme. " What do you think Esme?" "He was beautiful." Rosa stopped yelling and looked at our mother. Alice was grinning from ear to ear.

"Who? Which one?" Rosa asked. " Why do you care Rosa you just think they want to kill us." I said smiling to myself.

"Shut up Bella. I am scared they could hurt us and I can't deal with losing one of you."

"Rosalie we will be fine. I can feel it and if something happens Alice will know before hand and make sure were out. An for your last question Carlisle he was… he was delicious."

We all giggled at her words.

"He was ok. Did you see the big one?" Rose said her eyes going out of focus. "I've never seen someone so cute. Like a big teddy bear."

Alice giggled at that. "His name is Emmett." She told Rose.

Rose looked at her you could still tell she was angry but was slowly getting over it.

Esme cleared her throat. " We will meet with them tonight. Hopefully we can stay and get to know them. But lets not forget these are unmated males and we know how controlling they tend to be. " Esme shivered as did the rest of us.

* * *

AN: Next's chapter should be up in a day's time. I am just doing some editing. It will be Edward point of view of this little encounter and a bit more. ;)

This chapter was a bit shorter. I just thought that was a good stopping point. Tell me what you think.

Love ya lots! Ayanie


	3. Chapter 3 (EPOV)

An: I own nothing. All mistakes are mine. Enjoy!

* * *

After Japer and Emmett had almost knocked the house over with there fight. Carlisle had forced us all to go shopping with him.

The store smelled like something had died inside of it at least to me. I hated coming here. But I respected Carlisle and this what he wanted.

As we walked around I felt a strange pull but tried to ignore it. I tended to hold my breath in places like this. The store was a tiny, warm building and it made the humans blood stronger. But out of habit I tock a deep breath in. I reacted quickly looking up.

They all stood stock still accept for the tiny pixie like girl who had a huge smile on her face and bounced on the ball's of her feet.

I looked at all of them when my eye's landed on her I was shocked. My body did things that I didn't even know it was capable of doing seeing her standing there it tock all my will power not to give in and snatch her away.

The woman next to her spoke softly and sweetly but her mind was running through scenarios of how to get away she kept thinking about some

Event, something had happen I saw the face of other Vampires attacking them.

But then the image would turn to Carlisle she seemed to think that she knew him and though how handsome he was.

The blond was thinking of very similar things. This time I could see four male vampires attacking them in the woods. My anger raged but I felt Jasper's gift.

Relaxing I saw her thinking of Emmett and picturing him in some compromising positions. I quickly jumped to the next hearing my brother there thoughts were as nasty as the blonds.

The short pixie girl was looking straight at me. _" I know you can hear me_. _Stay out of my head Edward at least for now." _Looking at her a bit annoyed I nodded once. I didn't want to pry into other people's business. She was blocking me singing some pop song in her head.

I herd Esme say that we drawing a crowd " They're trying to figure out if we knew each other before today. An a few of them are shocked that the Cullen's are talking to anyone at all."

I herd a tiny gasp and looked back at the beautiful browned haired girl. I realized something was missing I could see her standing there but I couldn't read her mind it was as if no one was there. Looking at her frustrated trying to pry into her mind with no luck.

After setting the time to meet we went our separate ways. I tried to ignore the thoughts of my siblings and father. I kept thinking of the browned haired girl. She was beautiful. Her smile as she walked away I felt the inside of my body melt.

Once we got home Emmett couldn't keep his mouth shut. " Did you see that blond bombshell? She was… damn. " He said shaking his head.

"I thought the short one with the pixie hair cut was cute she seems like a ball of energy she was bouncing up and down the hole time." Jasper added.

"What did you think Carlisle? " Emmett asked slapping his back. " Esme was quite beautiful. I believe I met her before. When she was human."

"You did she has vague memories of you from her human life." I told him.

"The tiny one Alice, I believe I heard the blond call her has a gift. I am not sure what it was but she knew I could read her mind she was blocking me."

Everyone got quite looking at me a bit shocked. "And I couldn't read the brown haired girl's thoughts at all. It was like she wasn't there.""

"Very interesting. Well meet them tonight and see what they have to say. Was there anything else Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, In Esme and the other girl's mind. I saw them being attacked by four male vampire's."

Emmett growled looking pissed, as did Jasper.

"Relax boys they are fine and they were remember something that happen in the passed. Male vampires tend to be very wild we know this. We have learned control but unmated male's don't normally have this kind of control." Carlisle said.

" But it seemed like they all got away. But I understand why they our a bit fear full of us."

"Let's take this time to think and relax before we get ready to meet the girls." Carlisle said as he walked away to his office.

A few hours later we all got ready to meet Esme and her family.

We decided to run there I was faster then most I got there about a minute before the rest.

I could hear and smell the girls inside the house from my hiding place in the woods.

"Alice your crazy I am not wearing that. " I head the most angelic voice say.

"Bella you well look great you don't have to dress like we are going into combat." Alice's said her voice sounded sickly sweet.

"Bella just wear the damn dress or Alice is going to have a bitch fit and were never going to get this over with."

"Fine! But it's stupid." She sounded like a child and I stifled my laugh.

By now my family was standing around me listing trying to not laugh.

"Girls there here can you please stop the fussing. I swear only I would change three teenage girls and think it was a good idea."

We couldn't hold it in hearing Esme we started laughing loudly as we walked out of the woods. The back door opened and there stood Esme in a yellow knee high lose fitting dress she looked like a mother from one of those fifty sitcoms.

" Come on in boys." Stepping back with sweet smile on her face.

We walked in slowly.

The house was small but felt like a home.

"Esme you look beautiful." Carlisle said softly taking her hand kissing the back of it.

Esme let out a giggle. " Thank you Carlisle you're looking very handsome yourself." She said softly fixing the black vest he was wearing over a white button up.

"Fucking heel's and a dress." Someone mumble under her breath.

Looking up at the stairs I saw her. Her dress was midnight blue it set off her pale skin and brown hair perfectly it was just above mid thigh and tied around her waist with a small white belt.

To say I was in shock was an understatement. She looked amazing, walked up to the stairs looking up at her I smiled and held out my hand she stopped and looked at it for a second but just as quickly she smiled and put her hand in mine. " Hello there beautiful my name is Edward."

"Hello Edward, I'm Bella short for Isabella."

"Bella." I let the name float out of my mouth.

Everyone was in the living room now. But that moment I didn't care who was in the room all I could see and hear was Bella. She was looking up at me with wide gold eyes.

"Let's go sit." She said taking my hand and walking me to the love seat and sitting down pulling my hand softly into her lap. I sat next to her as close as I could.

Carlisle was the first to speak after everyone was seated. " Well, This is quite a surprise a great surprise none the less. "

He was looking at Esme most of the time but he would stop and look at all of us for a bit.

"Let me introduce myself first. I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen I am the head surgeon at Forks Hospital." The girls gasped and Esme Eye's grew wide.

"I remember you from my human year's." Smiling he looked at her. " Yes. I remember you too Esme you were quite young at the time."

"I was fifteen when I broke my leg climbing a tree." She informed us.

"But a surgeon Carlisle. That's amazing. "

"Yes well we will talk about it more later. I am a bit over three hundred and fifty year's old but physically 23."

"I was born in the mid sixteen hundreds in London, England my father was an Anglican pastor who would lead hunt's for vampire's, werewolves and witches but he truthfully never found any.

When I was forced to take over I uncovered a coven of vampires living in the sewers. One bit me but the vampire was weak from hunger and when something startled him he ran off leaving me burning. I hid in a cellar holding my screams of pain till I woke up on the third day.

When I woke up I knew what I was. I tried to end myself anyways I could think of. I started to get weak I refused to drink from humans. I was in a forest hoping to die of starvation when I deer came by and I attacked without thinking. That's when I realized I didn't have to be a monster."

As his story ended the girls looked excited for the next. "An Edward?" Bella asked her hand was laced with mine her eyes excited.

"Edward is my oldest child in age but my youngest physically he is 17 but 111 in year's. He can also read minds."

Everyone looked at me. "Except for Bella's I can't read her mind."

"I'm a mental shield." She said. " Nothing can get in here." She tapped her head. "Unless I want it too."

I smiled at her. Hoping that one day she would let me inside her head.

"I was dying of the Spanish influenza. My parents and me were taken to the hospital. Carlisle was the attending doctor my mother asked him to save me the only way he could. He believes she knew what he was." I hated to see the sadness in their eyes. Bella squeezed my hand.

"Jasper and his family were attacked by a group of Vampires I found him thrown in the corner he had lost a lot of blood but he was still awake he asked me to save him. He is twenty but has been for the past seventy years." We all smiled at Carlisle's words. But you could feel the tension in the room.

"I was attacked by a bear!" Emmett half yelled. " Now I eat them!" He licked his lips for affect. We all chuckled. "OH! I am the baby technically speaking at eighty-five. But stuck a 20!"

"Yes well, As for their gifts Jasper can control and feel the emotions of the people around him and Emmett is the strongest of all of us. Though he doesn't know how to control it sometimes." Carlisle was eyeing him.

"I believe we bring our strongest trait to this new life. Edward is as very fast. Faster then any of us."

"Carlisle compassion is something to praise. I wish I was more like him." I added knowing that Carlisle wouldn't boast.

"An his control. He says it's all the years but I don't think I could do it. You open people up and fix them and it doesn't affect you dad." Emmett said proudly.

Carlisle looked down and smiled. "Thank you both." He looked at Esme as did the rest of us waiting to hear about them.

* * *

AN: What did you think? I hope you enjoyed it. I read it a few times to try to catch the mistakes. I'm sure I missed a tone of them.


	4. Chapter 4 (BPOV)

AN: All mistakes are mine. I own nothing, sadly.

* * *

(BPOV)

After Carlisle was done speaking I looked over at Esme. We had never really shard our story with anyone. It was nothing like the one Edward and his family had shared but it is what it is.

Clearing her throat a habit she had always done as long as I could remember she started to speak.

"I lived in a orphanage with Rose, Alice and Bella. Being the oldest I was made to take care of three younger children." She smiled at us she had always been like a mother to us.

"When I turned 18 I was able to get a job at a hospital. I still visited them almost everyday. I wanted to adopt them all. But at the time for a single woman, it just wasn't plausible."

"Around my twenty third birthday I was walking home from the hospital. We lived in a tiny town a lot like forks. I don't remember much of the attack. They bit me and ran. I don't know why and I am not sure who they were they never came back to claim me thankfully." She looked down she wasn't sure what to say.

"I was left in the wood's when I woke up I didn't remember much except the girls. But the burning in my throat stopped any thought of anything else." She bit her lip and Rose tock her hand squeezing.

"I wasn't smart about it. I stayed in the same town. I killed so many people I had known growing up. But it didn't matter. I happened by the orphanage at some point my mind clouded I stood at the edge of the forest when I spotted my next victim."

I could see she wasn't dealing with this I was about to stand up when I saw Carlisle take her hand pulling her a bit closer and her body relaxed.

Her smiled was bright and vibrant. She looked over at me sadly though. But I gave her a reassuring smile.

"It was Bella. She was sitting under her favorite tree reading. The scene was so familiar as I walked up slowly she looked up at me. The smile on her face was amazing. An then she called me Mama." Esme laughed softly.

"She was the youngest and had always called me Mama. As soon as she did she was running towards me. I looked at her scared. Pushing her away I ran."

"I spent the next month hiding as far away as I could with out feeding. I couldn't believe I was about to kill her. I encountered a bear out there he was bleeding from some attack. When I smelled the blood I needed it that's how I came to this diet." She said looking at everyone Carlisle was smiling at her proudly.

"We thought Bella was crazy she had been knocked into a tree. We were sure she had just fallen and hit head. But she told us that Esme had been there that she had seen her." Rose said looking at Bella.

"I had been out for a few months and Alice was about to be out I was able to get a small apartment with a waitressing job I had gotten. So we visited Bella every chance we got."

Esme smiled at them. "About a year later I came back. I had been trying to stay around humans to get used to it. I still had to hold my breath but my control was better. I went to Alice and Rose and told them everything."

"We were shocked but we wanted to be with Esme. We kidnapped Bella from the orphanage a bit after her seventeenth birthday. Esme tock us to a small cottage she had been staying at in the middle of the forest." Alice told them her voice was soft but powerful as she spoke.

"She bit us all that night. I don't know how she did it how she was able to stop it had to be the love she had for us. " She added smiling.

I laughed softly." The real question is how she was able to deal with us after the change." Every one laughed softly.

Esme was shaking her head smiling. "It was hard but the girl's learned quickly and with Alice's gift we were able to anticipate everything that happened… for the most part."

"Amazing, you had the control to change them and not kill them. That's incredible."Esme looked down. She looked pleased at Carlisle's words.

It was quite for a bit letting everything we learned sink in. I could see Alice was excited. She looked around and jumped up.

" I can see the future! I saw us coming here and meeting you all." She said smiling eyeing Jasper.

"That's so cool! " Emmett half yelled. "Were going to have to play with that little ability later!"

Esme chuckled. "Yes well if your theory is correct I think Rose is rather persuasive. She get's her way a lot except with Bella."

I smiled at my sister. I knew she hated that I never agreed with her.

Rose rolled her eyes. " Esme seems to draw people in with her love. I am still amazed humans get so close to her and don't seem fazed. "

After our talk I went off with Edward. I held his hand as we walked out toward the woods. It felt right as if this is were I belonged. Smiling up at I saw him looking out into the forest his forehead slightly creased.

"What's wrong Edward?" He looked down at me smiling as his eye's met mine. "I was just thinking. But I will have to wait to get hear that story. I don't want any of you to feel uncomfortable."

I knew instantly what he was talking about. It was a sore spot with my family but I knew would tell them when we were all ready.

"It's strange this feeling I have around you. The feeling of completion as if I found what I have been looking for." I told him I knew that he was my mate we all knew that we belonged together but it was still new and there were a lot of scars to heal.

"Yes it is strange. I have been walking the earth for over a hundred year's and the last few hours I have truly felt alive."

Smiling at his word I stood closer to him. The silence was perfect there was no need to fill the space between us.

* * *

AN: So I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter should be up by… lets say Wednesday. Since there background is all set up somewhat the next chapter is more them all getting to know each other. We might see some different points of view but I have a bit of a hard time jumping around.


	5. Chapter 5 (EPOV)

AN: I own nothing but the laptop I typed this on.

* * *

(EPOV)

It was so strange to be next to Bella we were far enough away from the houses that I couldn't hear the thought's of the people inside of them.

This was new to me being alone with someone and not knowing what he or she was thinking. Spending time with her was nice I enjoyed the company and the silence. But a part of me wanted to know everything about her. From her smallest likes and dislikes.

"This must be strange to you. Not hearing my thoughts. Not knowing all my secrets not that I have any." Bella said softly. She had stopped in the middle of a small clearing and looked back at me.

"Can you read my thoughts?" She was shaking her head laughing softly.

"It is. A part of me enjoys the quite but a stronger part of me what's to know everything about you."

She smiled brightly. " Well you have to do it the old fashion way."

"Well… I would ask you out to dinner to a nice restaurant. You know moon light dinner and all that jazz." She covered her mouth but I herd the tiny snort and I loved it.

"That wouldn't be fair to the other patrons." Laughing she sighed shaking her head.

"How about we just talk. Maybe a game of twenty questions, how does that sound?"

She nodded and sat down gracefully looking up at me with wide eyes.

We talked for hours I couldn't get enough of her.

Eventually we fell into the topic of them coming to Forks.

"When Alice said there were other in the area. I was so scared. I was ready to run. Glad we didn't." she was looking down at her hands as she spoke.

"Me too. An I am glad you gave us a chance."

"I had been so caught up in other things I didn't even notice you all were in the store. When I saw you all standing there and that you were all male's I flashed back and I couldn't believe she had gotten us into this mess."

" Rose and Esme were thinking of some kind of attack they were scared. What happen to you guys? I have seen bit's and pieces but when they found out I could read minds they stay away from the topic."

Bella looked up at me I could see this really upset her. " When we were all turned we stayed in the forest for a long time almost ten years. We had never bumped into any other's of our kind."

"Alice was growing tired of the same old thing, truthfully we all were tired of it. Esme would go into town every once in a while and get us clothing and other things that we wanted or needed." She was running her hand along the grass not knowing what I was doing I grabbed her hand and held it tightly smiling at her encouragingly.

"On one of those trips unknowingly a group of vampire's had caught her sent and followed her back to our home. Alice had been in her own little world because by the time she even realized it they had broken down our door.

Rose and Esme stood in front of us trying to keep us safe but they were strong and attacked Rose taking her down quickly. Esme was able to pin one of them down but we had never been in a fight before we didn't know what to do. Alice must have been running scenarios in her mind because the next minute she's yelling at me to rip there heads off." Biting her lips she looked up at me.

"The one that had attacked Rose had ripped most of her clothing off. I guess he was trying to rape her or claim her. I don't know. Alice and me were able to get to him and rip him to shreds before anything happened. But Rose was traumatized. She never talked about it to either me or Alice but we know something happened to her in her past life."

Her eyes were sad she was looking at her hands. She had her other hand on top of mine running her fingers along my wrist.

"We later bumped into a group of female's they were a bit territorial but they explained to us the mating thing. An how male's if not mated tended to attack none claimed and sometimes even claimed females."

Looking at her I sighed. " It's hard to fight the feeling of need. We have bumped into a few groups with unmated females who had offered one of us companionship. Emmett and Japer I know for sure have indulged in the offering's I can't say anything about Carlisle because his thoughts are so pure all the time I wonder about him." This made her giggle.

"He's a good man. But what about you have you given in to your cravings?" She asked me she looked down quickly I was sure I could see a tiny blush on her cheeks but I knew that wasn't realistic. Then I remembered her question and I looked away.

"No, I was brought up in a time when that wasn't the right thing. Don't get me wrong. I wanted too and I had the chances its just, I don't know it never felt right. This must sound silly to you. The hundred and eleven year old virgin." I laughed bitterly never turning to look at her.

Feeling her tiny hand on my face my eyes grew wide as she pulled my face towards her. "No… Not silly at all. Sweet very sweet."

My thoughts were anything but sweet in that moment I wanted to attack her I wanted to lay her down and take her right then. She smiled at me sweetly and I sat forward pulling her towards me softly placing my lips against hers."

We were pressed together kissing for god know how long. As she pulled back she smiled and placed another quick kiss on my lips.

"We should head back. It's almost daybreak." Looking up I sighed. I didn't want this to end.

Giggling she got up. " Come on. I promise there will be more kissing later. But make sure Rose and mom don't find out I will never hear the end of it. Alice won't say anything she will just hold it over our heads till we come clean."

Laughing and holding her hand I agreed. As we got closer to the houses I was hit by our family's thoughts all at once.

'_There back finally. Where were you little brother? Did you get your grove thing on?' _I ignored Emmett.

'_Man Edward cut down on the emotions. You're killing me. ' _I could hear Japer laughing softly to himself.

'_You better not have hurt her. Do you hear me Edward. I will kill you no questions asked.' _Rose was strong and out spoken I respected that.

'_You two are so cute. Don't tell Rose you kissed her she really will kill you.'_

Alice's words scared me just a little.

Bella's hand squeezes mine. "It's ok. Ignore them." Smiling I nod my mind going back to the kiss in the forest. Smiling as I walked in Rose and Emmett were walking down the stairs smiling from ear to ear.

"Jasper and Alice were sitting at the foot of the stairs talking softly to each other and Esme and Carlisle were no where to be seen.

"Carlisle tock Esme to see the Hospital. They will be back in a bit. How was your walk?" Alice asked her smile had just a hint of evil behind it that scared me enough to keep quite.

"Since were all starting school on Monday together, an I have seen what in your closet's. I think we should head to Port Angles and hit the mall. Besides it will give us more time to get to know each other."

Agreeing we all walked outside. "Its best if we take three car's. Emmett you and Rose run back to your house and grab your jeep we'll need all the room. Edward and Bella take the Equinox, Japer and me will take the hummer."

No one questioned her and Bella tock me to their tiny garage there were tools laying around and a brand new BMW m3 pulled apart. "Rose like's to tinker with the car's make them faster. She must have been working on it when we were out."

"Emmett likes to do the same thing. He's not that good at it. But it entertains him for a little while." She nodded and through me the key's. On the drive over we held hands and spoke very little. A part of me felt this was to good to be true but the other part was happy I had found her and wanted nothing more to never leave her side.

* * *

AN: OK! So let me start by saying sorry that I couldn't post on Wednesday. I'm a busy bee and got tied up in work things and tonight I went to a screening of Warm Body's.

It was good.

Now what do you think. Should I maybe use the next chapter and see everyone else's points of view. Or should I just keep going and have them all at the mall?

Eh, I don't know hopefully ill have a few chapters up this weekend.


	6. Chapter 6

(All mistakes are mine.)

* * *

(APOV)

Edward and Bella had walked off she was going to tell him about what happen to us. I wasn't really sure I wanted to tell Japer but I knew I would at some point. I smiled at him as I tock his hand and walked up to my bedroom.

"I know you're into computers. My laptop has been really slow lately, why don't you take a look." Looking back he shakes his head his eyes are trained on our hands and I smile walking up to my room.

As we walk in he takes my room. "It's…very pink in here." He whispers as he walks in fully. "You don't like it? I love pink."

"No it's nice. Very you." He smiles and spots my laptop and walks towards it starting it up.

I sat in the center of my large white bed watching him as he typed quickly. He was so handsome his blond hair and tall lean body I just wanted to hug him and never let go.

"You don't have much memory in this but its pretty quick I played with the setting and you should see a difference." Watching him turn around to look at me I smiled as he spotted me on the bed.

I tried not to giggle, as his eyes grew wide. "Thank you so much Jasper. It will make my online shopping much faster. Maybe soon you can take me to see the system you have set up at your house."

As I spoke I herd a loud crash across the hall. "Emmett be careful you big goof." Rose said softly.

"It's not my fault my eyes were closed." He told her loudly. "Shut up! There still people in the house. Ugh."

Carlisle and Esme were chuckling. "I am going to take Esme to the hospital to show her around. Be respectful boys. Especially you Emmett."

"Hey! I am always respectful."

Smiling as I looked at Jasper who was shaking his head I laughed.

As I herd the door close my mind was pulled into a vision. We would be going to the mall. The boys needed new wardrobes including Carlisle.

I felt my body being shaken softly. "Alice what's wrong." Jasper was speaking. I was feeling panicked and I wasn't sure why, as I came out of the vision I saw a panicked Jasper right in front of me on the bed.

If I could blush I would be every shade of red you could imagine. "Sorry I had a vision. Were all going shopping when Edward and Bella get back! " My body relaxed instantly.

"You scared me your eyes were unfocused I was calling your name and you didn't answer me." Smiling as I herd his concern I couldn't help myself I quickly pushed myself up and placed a long soft kiss on his lips.

Pulling back looking at him I smiled bending forward I whispered. "Thank you for caring."

(RPOV)

Emmett was like a big teddy bear. He was so handsome and strong and still held such a youthful personality it made me feel happy to be around him.

After Bella and Edward had run off, and Alice had taken Jasper up to her bedroom to show him her laptop it left the rest of us in the living room quietly talking to each other. Esme was sitting closely to Carlisle softly whispering we could easily hear them but it seemed so privet that I ignored them completely.

Emmett was quite but he was watching me from the corner of his eye. Smiling I looked up at the stairs and back at him. Smiling he got up and tock my hand walking towards my room as soon as the door closed I attacked him. I didn't know what came over me.

Wrapping my body around his I kissed him soundly on the lips. He started to walk backwards slowly. Hearing a crash I looked around him seeing the crystal vase that was on my dresser shattered on the ground.

Growling I looked at him. "Emmett be careful you big goof."

"It's not my fault my eye's were closed." As he spoke I felt my whole body grow hot figuratively.

I yelled at him. I was so embarrassed even if I knew they could here us either way.

Carlisle and Esme left a few minutes later and I could hear Alice and Jasper talking. Looking at Emmett I smiled sweetly. " Your lucky you're cute."

He smiled at me and opened his arms. Without thinking I walked up to him. It was different I felt like I could trust him with my life. I knew he wouldn't hurt me. Honestly I trusted them all but I was still a bit scared.

We sat around talking for a bit till we herd Jasper trying to get Alice's attention Emmett went on high alert listening. "Is she ok?" He asked me getting up off the bed walking towards the door.

"She's fine, just a vision." It was strange how protective they all were completely different then the vampires we met before.

(EPOV)

The kids had broken off into pares leaving Carlisle and me downstairs. I couldn't believe we had met again after all theses' years. As crazy as it sounded to me it had to be fate.

He was telling me about his life what he had been doing, who he was, when we herd the commotion upstairs shaking my head at Emmett's words I couldn't help but chuckle.

They all seemed so happy the chances of us meeting this family even with Alice's gift just seemed to good to be true.

"Would you like to go to the hospital I can show you around and you can meet some of your future co-workers. I wanted to check where they placed you I would love it if you could work in the OR with me."

"I would love that too." I said standing up grabbing my purse I tried to stay relaxed but I was excited. He wanted me to work with him. I felt like such a teenage girl I wanted to talk to the girls.

Walking out with him he helped me into the car and drove quickly towards the hospital. As soon as we left I got a text from Alice.

"Oh those poor boys. Alice sees them at the mall today. Apparently your wardrobe's need her touch. I apologies in advance she's a bit of a shopaholic."

"No need. They boys won't mind, I'm sure as long as they're with the girls. An in all honestly we never go shopping if we run low on something we just end up ordering online the same thing in multiple colors."

Shaking my head. " Men." I smiled at him sweetly. "Alice is pretty good at knowing what looks good. But she always checks to make sure you will like it so need to worry."

He chuckled. " If it makes her happy then so be it." I heard his phone go off and he picked it up quickly as he parked in the spot with Dr. Cullen written on it. It made me smile.

" Hello Edward. Yes, Esme told me. Thank you for calling me. Keep an eye on them call me if anything happens."

I listened to there conversation as I looked up towards the hospital it was small. But it was perfect I hoped I would be able to control myself like Carlisle. I was so scared I never wanted to hurt anyone again.

I felt the door open and looked up to see Carlisle standing outside his hand extended to me. " You ready sweet heart? You seemed like you were miles away." He was smiling sweetly as he spoke.

Taking his hand stepping out I looked into his eyes and sighed happily standing on balls of my feet I put hand on his shoulder pulling him down just a bit and placed a short kiss on the edge of his mouth. "Yes now show me around. We already gave those doctors and nurses over there enough of a show." I smiled walking next him seeing the annoyed and disappointed faces of the people sitting outside by the loading bay.

* * *

(I don't care for this chapter. I rewrote it at least 3 times and I can't stand it. I'm not sure if I will do the same thing for the boy's point of view. I have to see how I feel about it later. Thanks again for reading. Eh. )


End file.
